This invention relates in general to packaging apparatus and deals more particularly with improved apparatus for forming a package containing rows of stacked articles. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for high speed packaging of small articles such as wrapped sticks of gum or a like product. In a high speed machine of the aforedescribed type it is generally desirable that the moving parts be of relatively light weight to reduce inertial and vibrational problems. It is also generally desirable that mechanisms which require abrupt changes in direction and produce violent motions be avoided, since such motions tend to increase the probability of jams and malfunctions. Although gum is characteristically a relatively soft product, when several pieces of gum become jammed in feed mechanism of a packaging machine the gum tends to react as a solid mass which may result in damage to or breakage of machine parts. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved high speed packaging apparatus which advances individual articles, forms the articles in stacks, and forms the stacks in rows with partitions therebetween, while maintaining substantially continuous controlled movement of articles through the machine. It is a further aim of the invention to provide improved high speed machine of the aforedescribed general type which generally avoids utilization of mechanisms which produce abrupt directional changes or relatively violent motions.